


keep kissing boys in the street

by happynotdignified



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Draco is a good parent, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Harry Potter Next Generation, Homophobia, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happynotdignified/pseuds/happynotdignified
Summary: Lucius finally spoke up with narrowed eyes, “well, who is she then? And for Merlin’s sake, she had better be a pureblood. I know how you young people are these days.”Scorpius looked at Albus and in that moment Albus knew what he would say before he even spoke.“Yes,” Scorpius replied defiantly. “Not that it matters, but yes, he is a pureblood.”Or// is there ever a good time to come out to your homophobic, ex-Death Eater grandfather?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 368





	keep kissing boys in the street

**Author's Note:**

> title from Greg Holden's song 'Boys in the Street' which is about his homophobic father. Warning: Lucius is homophobic in this fic. Draco is not because he is a good father and would never do that to his son.

**keep kissing boys in the street**

Albus shifted awkwardly from side to side as he waited at the front door of Malfoy Manor. It was a calm and peaceful afternoon outside, yet for the first time in years, Albus was reluctant to enter the house. He could still remember standing here with his mother in the summer after his third year when he had first gone to stay with Scorpius. He had been nervous then about meeting Draco, the vast size of the house and the odd feelings he had begun to have for his best friend. In all the years since then, he had never even used the front door with Draco and Scorpius happy for him to Floo into the entrance hall.

Scorpius had written to him the month before with the unfortunate news that his grandparents were coming to stay for two weeks and would be hosting a celebration of their 50th wedding anniversary. Scorpius had commented in the letter that he found it hard to believe there were enough potential guests to warrant such a party but it seemed the ex-Death Eaters had all crawled out of the holes they’d been hiding in and accepted the invitations. Scorpius had then promptly started begging Albus to join him and Draco at the party as they would need all the sanity they could muster. Reluctantly, and only because he would do anything for Scorpius, he had agreed.

Now, however, standing in front of the massive house, Albus wished he was literally anywhere else. Perhaps it was time to take Uncle Charlie up on the offer of an apprenticeship!

“Albus!”

Albus spun round to see Draco Malfoy striding across the garden towards him. Dreams of escaping the oncoming disaster crumbled.

“Hello Draco,” Albus smiled. “Having a good summer?”

Draco gave him a sardonic look, “let’s just say the past few days have taught me not to take for granted the solitude of a quiet house.”

Albus laughed politely and sent a subtle glance over Draco’s shoulder.

“He’s in his room,” Draco continued with a badly hidden smile.

Albus felt his cheeks heat up – not that subtle then!

“I’ll just head on up then,” he suggested turning back towards the door.

“Avoid the drawing room,” Draco called after him. Albus shot him a thumbs up.

Inside the entrance hall, the house elves had clearly been busy brightening up the space with silver and green decorations including a massive Malfoy house crest, clearly made of dyed roses. Albus made a face – it was all a bit gaudy for him. A shout from the drawing room alerted him to the fact that Lucius Malfoy seemed to have a few friends already present. Quick as a flash, Albus bounded up the stairs; the smart robes his mum had forced him into hindering the process only minorly.

The minute he entered Scorpius’s room he was pinned to the wall by hot lips and wandering hands. Albus grinned against his boyfriend’s mouth. This was more of the welcome he had been expecting; he pushed back against Scorpius, tangling his hands through the mass of blond hair. Soon they were both breathless and Scorpius broke away, trailing kisses down Albus’s jaw.

“I’ve missed you,” he breathed against Al’s neck between pecks of his lips, “don’t leave me this long ever again!”

Albus groaned, “you have no idea how much I want to lock this door, have my way with you and avoid your grandparents forever.”

Scorpius immediately pulled back, making a face, “please never again mention my grandparents and us sleeping together in the same sentence. I promise you, there is nothing that could ruin the mood more.”

They meandered over to Scorpius’s bed where they sat down, Albus content to simply hold Scorpius after weeks apart.

“How have they been?” he questioned carefully, watching Scorpius for any sign that he didn’t want to talk about them.

Scorpius sighed, “as always, I suppose. Grandmother coddles Dad and does try with me. That is, of course, overshadowed by Grandfather’s constant tirade of insults and complaints. I honestly don’t know how Dad put up with living with them as long as he did.”

“I mean, he didn’t have much choice as a child,” Albus reasoned.

“He knows that, but he still resents what they led him to do,” Scorpius sighed, fiddling with Albus’s fingers. Albus remained quite as he recalled Scorpius at age fourteen explaining to Albus how his father had been a Death Eater. It was something Albus had already heard from many of his own family but he hadn’t known the anguish and regret that Draco apparently felt looking back. Albus and Draco had grown close over the years, especially since he and Scorpius had started dating and he knew that the man he had always known as Scorpius’s father was a far cry from the would-be Death Eater he’d been at the age of seventeen.

“I met your Dad in the garden, he didn’t seem to happy,” Albus commented.

Scorpius sighed, “he’s been avoiding whoever is downstairs with Grandfather. Crabbe and Goyle – their sons used to be mates with my Dad back in Hogwarts but they haven’t spoken in years – and I think one of the Lestranges.”

Albus shuddered, “Mum and Dad weren’t happy about me coming.”

“I’m sorry,” Scorpius replied looking genuinely distraught. “I should have thought how uncomfortable this would be for you.”

“Yes, it is uncomfortable,” Albus agreed but quickly spoke on at the look on his boyfriend’s face. “But I would have been much more uncomfortable sitting at home having a happy dinner with my family, all the while knowing that you were beyond uncomfortable in your own home surrounded by ex-Death Eaters and only your Dad for support.”

Scorpius surged forward, wrapping his arms around Albus’s neck, “I love you.”

“I know,” Albus grinned before getting swatted on the shoulder, “okay, okay, you know I love you too. Now, let’s go see what a bunch of Voldemort’s cronies have to say when the Chosen One’s son sits down to dinner with them.”

Dinner was an awkward affair to put it mildly. Scorpius had reluctantly let go of Albus’s hand before entering the dining room and the minute they sat down across from two burly looking older men, Albus had two wands pointed at him. Draco had seethed that anyone who held a wand up against his guests in his own house would soon overstay their welcome. Albus had been grateful but internally cringed at the fact these people were welcome to start with. It was Draco’s house legally, but Scorpius had told him that Draco found it next to impossible to stand up to his parents when they descended on the Manor – they once again started acting like the Lord and Lady and Draco became the puppeteer host, doing their bidding. Albus did not hold it against Draco – Lucius was a manipulative and emotionally abusive man and he was a little but scared of him too.

Narcissa, ever the host, either didn’t seem to notice the tension or was wilfully ignoring it as she spoke to her old friends about Scorpius’s achievements in school.

“You sound like a bright young chap,” one of the larger men said, turning to Scorpius. “What are your plans now that you’ve left Hogwarts?”

Scorpius looked like a startled unicorn, “err … I am going to do an apprenticeship in St Mungo’s. I would like to be a healer.”

“An excellent career,” Draco beamed at him proudly and Albus squeezed his hand under the table.

The older man rolled his eyes, “is that what Hogwarts is teaching you to be these days? Boy, am I glad Gregory sent his boys to Durmstrang. They make real men out of you up there.”

Scorpius squeezed Albus’s hand back in a death grip.

“And what about you,” the man suddenly looked at Albus. “What does the famous Harry Potter’s son plan to do with his life? Track down Dark wizards?”

This led to a quiet chuckle around the room led by Lucius who presided over the affair from the top of the table.

“I haven’t decided yet,” Albus replied quietly. “But no, I don’t think I’ll be an Auror.”

“Plenty of time to decide,” Draco smiled, although it was noticeably strained. He turned to another, quieter man. “Mr Zabini, how is Blaise these days?”

The conversation mercifully changed direction and Albus breathed a sigh of relief. Scorpius relaxed his grip slightly but kept their fingers locked. Albus was glad. He did not know how much more of this meal he could take. He could still remember his own grandparents’ anniversary dinner and the atmosphere could not be more different. He would take forty people squashed around old tables in the garden over a stiff sit-down meal in the dining room of Malfoy Manor any day. How he longer for last summer when he, Scorpius and Draco had eaten their meals in the parlous upstairs. He never knew exactly why Draco and Scorpius never ate in the dining room but he guessed there was bad memories here from the war.

“Yes, it must be so lovely to have little children around again,” Narcissa was saying to Mrs Zabini, before turning to Scorpius again. “Scorpius dear, you never did answer my question last night – do you have a potential wife on the horizon yet.”

Just when Albus thought it couldn’t get worse. He wanted to bang his head off the table, or better yet, take Scorpius and run far away from the Malfoy grandparents who still didn’t know their grandson was bisexual.

“Mother –“ Draco began.

“Draco, dear, can’t a grandmother be interested in the future of her family?” questioned Narcissa

“Not if it makes my son uncomfortable in his own house,” Draco snapped.

Narcissa looked taken aback, “What is there to be uncomfortable about? Either he has found his future wife or he’s still looking.”

“I’m not looking for a wife,” Scorpius spoke over his father’s protest. Albus shot him a shocked glance. Neither of them had hidden their relationship for some time now and whilst Albus’s family and Draco were happy for them, Scorpius had not wanted to deal with his grandparent’s homophobia. Albus didn’t like secrets anymore but this was Scorpius’s decision and he respected it.

Lucius finally spoke up with narrowed eyes, “well, who is she then? And for Merlin’s sake, she had better be a pureblood. I know how you young people are these days.” 

Scorpius looked at Albus and in that moment Albus knew what he would say before he even spoke.

“Yes,” Scorpius replied defiantly. “Not that it matters, but yes, he is a pureblood.”

“Well –“ Lucius broke off, his glass raised halfway to his mouth. A stony silence fell around the table.

“I must have misheard,” Lucius spoke threateningly. “But it sounded like you said ‘he’.”

“I did.”

Albus held his breath. He could feel Scorpius’s heart pounding. Lucius’s eyes shifted from his grandson to Albus and his lip curled in a disgusted manner.

“Gentlemen,” Lucius stood up. “I thank you for coming here this evening to celebrate my anniversary. However, I would ask that you all leave and for the respect you have for me and my family name, that you not mention what you have heard here tonight to anyone. It shall be dealt with.”

Draco made to respond but Scorpius grabbed his wrist, “please wait, Dad.”

Draco nodded as chairs scraped along the stone floor and Narcissa herded the guests outside to Apparate home. There was a tense silence until the front door was loudly closed and Narcissa cautiously entered the room again and moved to be next to her husband.

“Explain.” Lucius glared at his grandson.

“I have a boyfriend, grandfather,” Scorpius replied, remaining quietly calm. Albus could tell he was nervous from the way his fingers shook.

Lucius slammed his fists on the table, sparks emitting from the end of his wand, “how dare you! How dare you! After everything the name Malfoy has given you – wealth, power, nobility! You throw it back in my face by degrading yourself and disgracing the name of Malfoy!”

“No!” Draco snapped, jumping to his feet and blocking Albus and Scorpius from Lucius’s view. “You do not get to stand there and tell my son that he has disgraced our family. After everything you have done. After everything _I_ have done! No one is more of a credit to us than Scorpius!”

“Draco, you have spoilt the boy and entertained his ridiculous friendship with the Potter boy for long enough,” Lucius snapped.

“This has nothing to do with Albus,” Draco hissed.

Lucius let out a callous laugh, “oh I very much doubt that. In fact, this seems to have a lot to do with _Albus_. Scorpius has forgotten his place in the world. He is from one of the only pureblood families left in England and you let him mix with blood traitors and the children of the very people you used to hate. It is no wonder he has now decided he will copulate with boys as well,” Lucius snarled. “You are a poor excuse for a father!”

There was a beat of silence. Albus wanted to jump to Draco’s defence, Narcissa was tight-lipped behind her husband but sending comforting looks to her son. Draco, himself looked ready to explode but the explosion instead came from Albus’s other side.

“In case you hadn’t noticed Grandfather, it is not the ‘90s anymore!” Scorpius shouted. “Blood traitors? Do you know how ridiculous you sound? Because to me it sounds like you would be happier if I had announced that I was joining a Dark Wizard cult and ending up in _Azkaban_ rather than telling you that I have found someone who I love and want to spend the rest of my life with! And don’t you dare tell Dad that he is a poor excuse for a father – I couldn’t have a better Dad, which is arguably a miracle considering the blueprint he had to learn from was you. Dad still somehow has an ounce of respect for you but let me tell you, I have none. This is not your home anymore, you lost it when you went to Azkaban and I have had enough of you belittling Dad and inviting your horrible friends over.”

Albus felt his chest glow with pride as Scorpius breathed heavily.

Lucius looked like he had swallowed an Acid Pop. He snatched his wand up again and advanced on Scorpius.

“You dare to –“

“ _Expelliarmus!”_

Lucius whipped around to see Draco pointing his own wand back at him, “that’s quite enough, Father.”

“You will allow our family name to be disgraced. You will allow our family name to _end_!” Lucius growled.

Draco did not react, “I think Scorpius and I have made it quite clear that the name of Malfoy was disgraced enough before now. If anything, he improves it.”

“And who said anything about the name ending?” Albus added, partly to infuriate Lucius but also because he was really not opposed to the possibility. His mind ran ahead and spoke before he had fully thought through, “If Scorpius and I have children in the future, they can be Malfoys. I intend to marry Scorpius someday and it’s because of the man that _he_ is that I would have no problem changing my name.”

Lucius looked disgusted, “if anything, that makes it worse! A blood traitor with the name of Malfoy and the bloodline ended –“

Albus had stopped listening to the rant as Scorpius had spun to face him, his eyes alight and glimmering.

“Did you mean it?” he whispered.

Albus didn’t have to ask what he meant – he had just expressed his desire to marry him, “every word. I mean … not just yet, but someday, definitely, I’ll marry you.”

Scorpius surged forwards and tilted Albus’s chin up to meet his lips in a passionate kiss that made Albus ignore the shouting as Draco escorted his parents out. Scorpius was all that was ever going to matter. Homophobic grandparents be damned.

Scorpius broke away, “for the record, I’d take you name too.”

Albus grinned, “we have time to decide.”

“I’d marry you tomorrow if I could,” Scorpius confessed linking their hands together tightly and kissing Albus’s knuckles.

“Maybe let me get used to the idea first,” Draco chuckled from beside them before looking at Albus seriously, “but there’s no one I would trust more to look after my son.”

Scorpius beamed at the two of them; it was no secret how glad he was that Albus and Draco got on so well.

“And your Mum would be so proud of you tonight Scor,” Draco went on, putting a hand on Scorpius’s shoulder. “I knew he wouldn’t approve, but I did not expect that level of poison to spew from his mouth. You defended yourself well. I have told them both that they are not welcome back in our home until they show you the respect that you deserve. I’m sorry I even let tonight happen.”

“Thank you, Dad,” Scorpius hugged him. “Can we get some hot cocoa in the parlour like normal now?”

“Yes, I think that might be for the best,” Draco agreed casting an eye over the abandoned dinner. With a flick of his wand, it and all the terrible décor was gone. Turning sharply, he left the dining room with Scorpius pulling Albus along behind him. Albus smiled to himself; all things considered, the night had not been as terrible as he’d expected.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! Let me know :)


End file.
